


霍格沃茨的日常 完结

by Candela_W



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candela_W/pseuds/Candela_W





	霍格沃茨的日常 完结

霍格沃茨的日常 完结

格林德沃--柠檬味ALPHA  
邓布利多--牛奶味OMEGA 

ooc我的。

【开学第四天，午夜十二点，走廊。】

邓布利多跌跌撞撞地从休息室爬出来，男孩漂亮的红棕色长发几乎要被汗水浸透了。

半夜的走廊空无一人，连画像们都陷入了沉睡。两侧的墙上不时响起均匀的呼吸声，没人注意到站在公众休息室门口的Omega。

邓布利多作为一个好学生，是从来不曾夜游的，这还是他第一次主动半夜溜出塔楼。他努力维持脑海的清明，仔细思考级长盥洗室要往哪个方向走。

“Lumos‘’

男孩点亮了手中的魔杖，跌跌撞撞地把自己挪去盥洗室。

终于到了六楼，邓布利多在有点混乱的脑海中搜索着盥洗室的位置——糊涂蛋波里斯雕像左边的第四个门。

“Nox”魔杖的光熄灭了，虽说夜游不算什么大事，但没人有会想被发现的。

说出口令后，邓布利多把魔杖换了个手拿着，迅速进了门，甚至还用仅剩的理智施了一个锁门咒语。

【开学第四天，午夜十二点半，盥洗室】

格林德沃在浴缸里舒服的闭上了眼，直到他听见了门外的脚步声。

男孩迅速起身面冲大门，把魔杖立在胸前，抬手把湿漉漉的头发拢到脑后，露出了光滑的额头。

眯着眼睛等了一会，脚步声在门外越来越近，格林德沃开始无声无息的晃动着魔杖，让盥洗室里面的雾气又浓了一些。

吱——，门开了。那个人非常快速地进了屋子，金发男孩稳稳地拿着魔杖直指门口，直到他闻见了飘来的一丝牛奶的甜味。

邓布利多施完这个锁门的咒语，对自己相当满意。他转过身看着雾蒙蒙的盥洗室，被发情期折磨到混沌的大脑硬是没反应过来这点不对劲。

小格兰芬多不再压抑自己的信息素，他由着牛奶味伴随着自己走向浴池而变得越来越浓，感觉大脑终于找回了一丝清明。

格林德沃很难受，牛奶味的加重让他整个人都像着起了火，他感觉到自己的心跳越来越快，与之伴随的是身体里燃起的奇怪感觉。

奇怪的感觉沿着脊背向上攀爬，难得地让他皱起了眉。男孩不由自主的晃动了一下，一个没拿稳，魔杖噗通一声就进了水。

邓布利多将将走到池子边上，刚要脱衣服下水，就被突如其来的声音吓住了。天才的大脑终于反应过来雾气的不正常，他停下脚步，光着脚踩在雪白的光滑大理石地面上，重新拿起了魔杖。

然后就被柠檬的味道冲了一个趔趄。

从雾气深处爆发出一股强烈的柠檬味，又甜又暴戾，任谁都感觉得出这是一位强大的Alpha。

邓布利多简直要哭了。他就是想找个没人的地方捱过发情期，怎么就好巧不巧遇见Alpha了。虽然一般的Alpha他也能打得过，但总归是伤敌一千自损八百的打法。

红发巫师挥了一下魔杖，让雾气消散了不少——他想最起码看看那个Alpha在哪。

雾气渐渐消散，邓布利多就看见池子边上距离自己不到一米的金发少年。少年闭着眼睛皱着眉，浑身散发着柠檬味，很难熬一般靠在池壁上喘息。于是他举着魔杖向他走了一步，脚步声很轻很轻，格林德沃却刷的睁开了眼睛看向他，那双好看的眼睛被情欲刷上了一层火。

邓布利多觉着自己应该离开这，于是他刚想后退，池子里的人往前一冲，简直敏捷的不像话。格林德沃伸出手拽着他的袍子，非常从容的往后一仰。

扑通。

两个人双双进了水。

从水里冒出来的时候，邓布利多的袍子湿透了，身后的格林德沃已经从拽衣角改成了环抱他的腰。Alpha灼热的呼吸蹭在他后颈的腺体边上，天才的格兰芬多第一次感觉到了危险。

格林德沃已经有点不清醒了，空气中越来越浓的牛奶味摧毁了他大半的理智，再加上刚刚分化无法控制信息素，柠檬叫嚣着想得到更多。

于是他凑上去轻轻舔了一下怀里人的腺体。带着热度的舌尖蹭过Omega最敏感的地方，邓布利多要疯了。

他用仅存的理智挣开身后人的环抱，转了个身用魔杖抵住格林德沃的赤裸的胸膛。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，你清醒点。”

Omega尽力维持自己的严肃。

小拉文克劳却仿佛没听见一样歪了歪头，用好看的眼睛盯着他的脸，人畜无害地笑了一笑。

柠檬味的信息素却更猛烈的涌了出来，狠狠地压制住了甜牛奶。

金发男孩上前温柔地握住邓布利多拿着魔杖颤抖的手。

下一秒这根可怜的魔杖也入了水。

“阿不思——”男孩把邓布利多压在了池壁上，毫不犹豫地亲了上去。

邓布利多被猝不及防的吻掠夺了口腔里几乎所有的空气，他觉得自己要着火了。

男孩的吻霸道又专注，他的舌头仔细舔过自己的，显的相当色情。漂亮的蓝色眼睛开始泛起水汽，随着吻的加深不由自主的抱上身前人的肩膀。皮肉相贴带来了信息素的进一步爆发，柠檬味缠绕着他的身体，让他放弃了抵抗。

邓布利多是知道格林德沃的，“拉文克劳的金发小子”，“那个德国来的混蛋天才”，他总是会在格兰芬多们口中听见别人对他的称呼。

格林德沃一直是骄傲的，他的金发非常显眼，他本人也很享受别人的崇拜和...一点点惧怕。

邓布利多在六年级就开始注意到他了，一方面是校长拜托他不要让格林德沃炸了学校，而另一方面，他自己也对其他天才非常感兴趣。

直到那次在禁林的相遇，格林德沃狼狈的样子让他印象尤为深刻，当然，还有两人相见之前，他的微笑。

格林德沃在昏暗丛林中绽开的笑熠熠生辉，即使光线不好，男孩也像个天使一样好看。

尽管邓布利多自己不知道，他还是沦陷在男孩的笑容里了。

水里的格林德沃不太老实地开始隔着衣服抚摸邓布利多的腰，似乎是觉着衣服过于碍事，男孩停下了亲吻，睁开眼睛看了看怀里人漂亮的蓝眼睛。

就开始动手扒衣服。

邓布利多所有的抗拒都被强势的Alpha信息素压了下来，Omega的天性让他顺从。

湿了的袍子脱的很快，在衣服落入水中的一瞬间，格林德沃搂住了他。

他把头埋在邓布利多的颈窝，用早已经硬透了的物件蹭了蹭邓布利多的大腿，然后收获了Omega的一阵颤栗。

“盖勒特——”见身下的人试图想说点什么，格林德沃皱了皱眉，抬起头重新亲了上去。男孩的手开始不老实地在怀里人腰上滑动，没一会就滑到了Omega圆润的臀上，还顺手捏了几下。

“唔嗯—”Omega小小的一声彻底崩断了格林德沃脑子里仅存的一线理智。

Alpha按住怀里的人，安抚着轻轻亲吻，放在身下的手直截了当的摸上了男孩的后穴。

Omega正处于发情期，穴口早就湿的一塌糊涂，格林德沃的手指几乎是被吞进去的。

那里面又热又紧致，他用两根手指模仿着插入的动作，一点点沿着内壁抚摸。直到摸到了某一处，感受到怀里人突然的颤抖后，压着那里连按了好几下。

“啊——别，别，那里，啊——”邓布利多被突如其来的快感席卷了全身，连眼角都开始泛红。

这边格林德沃的手指已经可以毫不费力的抽插了。于是他抽出手指，Omega的体液被手指带出来，拉出一条晶亮的丝，只可惜瞬间就融在了水里，没办法被看见。

男孩把小口喘着粗气的格兰芬多抱起来，让他白皙的双腿夹住自己的腰，胳膊环住肩膀。

而他掐着他的腰，调整了一下位置，让自己灼热的前端将将抵住男孩的穴口。

温暖的后穴因为刚刚到快感收缩着，这是对他最好的邀请。

格林德沃缓慢推进着自己的家伙，进去的很顺利，那里面早就准备好迎接Alpha的性器了。

“唔。”全进去的瞬间，邓布利多哼了一声，抓了一下他的金发，换来了一记突然的顶弄。

他把一只手挪到男孩的屁股上，借着水的浮力更好的固定住怀里因为插入而变得有点不安分的人。

“我的。”格林德沃凑近邓布利多的耳朵，喘着气小声说，顺便咬一下权当宣示主权。满意的看见耳朵迅速变红，少年舔了几下以示奖励，毫不意外的再次收获了后穴的阵阵缩紧。

随着抽插的节奏，邓布利多开始小声呻吟，直到格林德沃终于找到了刚刚手指按压过的地方。

“嗯——太，太过——唔嗯——”呻吟声开始慢慢变大，Alpha却握着他的腰更用力更快速的磨着敏感点。

“啊——”  
直到Omega呻吟着射了出来。

男孩的发梢浸在水里，贴在身上，上面的头发却依旧蓬松，正随着他高潮的颤抖泛起红色的波浪。

乳白色的精液一部分粘到了格林德沃的小腹上，另一部分滑进水里消失不见了。

少年停下了抽插的动作，享受着后穴剧烈的收缩。顺便腾出一只手沾了沾液体，抹在了邓布利多因为高潮变得红艳的唇上。

“唔——”

怀里的男孩因为过大的刺激失了神，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛盈满了水汽，生理性泪水映衬着通红的眼尾，天神一般的好看。

于是他看着他的蓝眼睛开始继续顶弄，无数次深深浅浅之后，终于被他发现了一处缝隙。

“别，不，不行，那里——啊——”

Omega的生殖腔正在为他打开，格林德沃专心顶着那处小幅度抽插，几十次之后，他的性器终于得以进入。

邓布利多因为他的进入扭了扭腰试图逃开，却被他压在池壁上插得更狠。那一圈软肉紧紧地包裹着Alpha的物件，少年顺着它的邀请在生殖腔里面插了几个来回，直到最后几下又深又重的冲刺，他的性器开始成结。

“啊——”Omega感受到生殖腔内壁精液的冲刷和Alpha涨大的结，尖叫着再次射了出来。

格林德沃在成结的瞬间就拽过了男孩的头，凑近他的后颈，一只手捋开碍事的头发，对准腺体一口就咬了下去。

柠檬味的信息素注入邓布利多体内，永久标记让他的高潮延长了好一会。

两个人相拥着贴在池壁上，感受到结慢慢消退世，格林德沃缓缓抽出自己的性器，顺便舔了舔邓布利多冒着些许血珠的腺体。

精液和体液顺着Omega的穴口流到水中，色情的一塌糊涂，它的主人却已经累到睡着了。

整整快两天咒语的维持和刚刚激烈的性爱几乎耗光了小格兰芬多所有的体力，在高潮消退的瞬间，他就陷入了自我保护一样的睡眠。

【开学第五天，下午】

再次醒来的时候，邓布利多发现自己正躺在自己的四柱床上，已经是第二天日落西山的时候了。

浑身的痕迹和腺体的刺痛说明昨晚的事不是一场荒诞的梦，他缓缓坐起来，看见自己的魔杖正放在枕头边，下面还压着一个字条，字迹非常漂亮。

“我帮你清理干净了，魔杖也给你捡回来了，顺便还帮你请了假，好好休息。顺便说一句，我在天文塔。——盖勒特·格林德沃。”

格林德沃这个人，总有办法进到别人进不去的地方。

但其实邓布利多有点想烧了这纸条。

但是自从醒来，他就能感觉到空气中的信息素味道不一样了，牛奶味中混入了其他的味道，柠檬的味道。

这味道莫名有点熟悉?男孩坐在床上想了又想，直到暑假的记忆跳进脑海——这是柠檬雪宝的味道。

是他在盛夏的时候，给自家弟弟妹妹买的麻瓜糖，他吃过一次就爱上了。

酸酸甜甜的黄色硬糖，带着夏天和阳光的气息，耀眼又充满热情。

就像格林德沃阳光下熠熠生辉的金发。

在床上歇了一会，邓布利多拿起魔杖，穿上袍子就出了门。

天文塔上有个供小巫师们观星的平台，空空荡荡的，邓布利多看了一圈都没发现人影。正有点生气，要回去的时候，天空的方向传来了一股同样气味的信息素。

抬头看去，格林德沃坐在塔顶侧面的砖上，正低头笑嘻嘻的看着他，男孩身后是黄昏的万千晚霞。

“来吗?”金发男孩歪了歪头，真诚的看着从他出现为止就一言不发的邓布利多，等一个回答。

邓布利多却突然间消失了，格林德沃刚想站起来，就被人从身后轻轻碰了碰肩膀。

转过头去，小格兰芬多学着他的样子歪着头，红棕色发丝飘荡在空中，一双蓝眼睛弯弯地浅笑。

“好啊。”


End file.
